


Candied Stars and Suns

by heihua



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, brief religion mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heihua/pseuds/heihua
Summary: Juno gets Aster to spoil him in the small, insignificant ways that mean everything to a child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into Black Clover and I think Yuno and Aster's relationship is really endearing plus I like the thought of Yuno being a spoiled kid when it comes to having Aster's attention so my brain is like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ "why not write something about that" and this is the result.

With the generous donations given to the church, Sister finds herself being able to splurge on treats she had only dreamed of for months. Candy for the children is equivalent to finding gold for them so it goes without saying that the enthusiasm that greets Sister when she hands everyone their own small bags, is unbridled.

She can’t remember a time she’s seen the children as excited as Aster; bounding across the room as they giggle between candy trades and loudly declare which candy is their favorite and which ones they’d be willing to trade away. It brings a smile to her face, warmth inside of her but also a familiar sadness as she thinks how much _more_ these children deserve, how she wish she could treat them with candy every day so she could always see them this happy.

From the corner of her eye, she spots Juno—now nine and growing—sitting at a table, alone. He has no candies in his hands and Sister frowns. Had Juno already eaten his share? And so quickly…?

“Juno!” Aster runs and bounds (at the same time, Sister fondly notices and idly wonders how he can manage to put so much energy into every step he takes when the world tries so hard to push him down). “What are ya doing here, all alone and mopey?”

“I’m not moping,” Juno points out.

Aster ignores the comment and instead, takes notice of the lack of candy in Juno’s hands. “Where’s your candy?”

Juno shrugs. “Lost it.”

Aster gasps. “You what?!” His eyes widen, as though the very concept of lost candy is heresy. “But you can’t have lost it!”

“I did.”

“Liar!” Aster accuses. “And don’t even think about saying you’re not cause you’re definitely lying.”

Juno doesn’t bother responding, expression unchanging.

Aster huffs. “Well since you don’t have anymore candy, I guess that just means I have to share mine with you.” And here, he brings out his own bag of candy from his pocket, still filled with all the bright colors of the world in various shapes and sizes.

“Scoot over,” Aster orders and Juno, surprisingly, complies.

Sister watches them sit pressed together as Aster splits open his bag so all the colorful shapes spill out like an explosion of constellations across the ancient, wooden table and Aster excitedly and proudly tells Juno about each of the candies he’s already tried and their flavors.

Juno doesn’t seem to listen or acts like he isn’t listening but Aster plows on anyways, headstrong as always and their hands scurry across the table, hurried but also reverent and Sister thinks of what God’s hand must look like when He plucks the stars out of the night sky so day can arrive.

Aster eats the majority of the candies, even though he tries and insists that Juno eat a share because that’s the point of sharing, gosh darn it Juno just take the candies already! Juno, of course, doesn’t listen but Sister notices how every candy Juno does pick up is a bright, bright yellow.

(Later that afternoon, when everyone goes out to the backyard to do chores and play a bit before dinner, someone finds a bag of candy sitting in the long grass just outside the fence. Sister hides her mouth behind her hand as she watches the ensuing argument about what to do with the bag and remembers how Juno radiated contentment, sitting next to Aster as Aster gives him his undivided attention as he talks about the candies.

She remembers the way Juno cradled each piece of bright yellow candy in his palm before eating it, as though the candies emanate a hidden warmth that he must treasure.

Sister muses that perhaps, some of Aster’s warmth must have flowed into the candies. The thought itself is ridiculous but Juno’s expression made her want to believe.)


End file.
